The Party
The party is a group of so far six brave warriors from different backgrounds. Four of them banded together after being brought together by sheer coincidence, with one more joining during a raid on Tor's Hold and a second joining during a mission in Raven's Roost, who soon left the party after the raid on Thunderspire. Shortly after, they were joined by two more adventurers who have heard of their doings. They travel across the land seeking adventure and thrills, attempting to stop the evil ways of the Dark Lord Rob Boss, and accomplish their own personal goals in the process. Members Zander Taxe The archer and most skilled of the group, Zander is known for mastering the art of 'MLG', an ancient technique known for skewing the chances of a shot hitting in his favor. Solely after Rob Boss after the Dark Lord destroyed his painting supplies, he fights on to get his revenge, and beat the devil out of whoever he has in his sights. Count Blarg Deaff The main muscle and brawn of the group, Blarg is an absolute killing machine, known for causing havoc and mayhem wherever he went for many years. With the capability of taking out an army 37 strong all on his own, he's wandered the land feared by many. However, after encountering 3 heroes he took a liking to, he's decided to kill for the greater good, putting his talents of bloodshed to good use in the fight against those who dare get in his way. Aisu Kurimu The healer and heart of the group, Aisu was born into a wealthy family and raised into a religious paladin with a empathetic soul towards others. At one point in the party's journey, he came into contact with the Dancing Spirits, who have aided him in his goal to become an ultimate divine warrior, aiding those in need, and putting an end to the Dark Lord's reign of terror. Psych Diety The mage and crafty member of the group, Psych is a time traveler from 100 years in the future, Coming to the past to prevent a disaster that will take place in his time. Cocky and arrogant yet collected and analytical, he provides powerful magic to the group's arsenal. With his full motives unclear, he moves forward for the future, erasing all who oppose him. Enel Enlee The trickster and schemer of the group, Enel is a complete cloud of lies. Her past has remained an enigma to just about everyone she meets, and ever since she met the party, the other members could never seem to get a read on her. Eager for adventure and new experiences, she tags along with the party to explore the world and strike down who attack her, seeking who knows what for defeating the mighty Dark Lord. Raz Rakoten Mauz The enforcer and innovator of the group, Raz is a Gnoll from a particularly violent clan. However, his clan was at some point completely wiped out on one of Blarg's rampages, leaving Raz to seek out the Dragonborn. Not to enact revenge, but to thank him. He then joined the party to follow along on the journey the party had in mind, and to grow stronger and more ferocious along the way. Luna Starleaf The naturalist and soul of the group, Luna is a longtime friend of Aisu's who went looking for him after hearing about his newfound achievements and notoriety. Joining him and the rest of the party upon finding him, she shares the same desires to help out those impacted by the events shaking the world, though is by no means afraid to make some new friends while she's at it. Zipper A rat found in a collection of caverns, Zander took him in as his own after the party pretty much murdered the rest of his family. However, Zipper is not to be messed with. For a rat who can be slain with a single strike, he does not die easily, biting and infecting those Zander feel need to be taught a lesson. Only time will tell if Zipper manages to go even beyond the role of a pet rat. Former Members Doran Millicent A short lived Bloodreaver turned Party Member turned Professional Villain, Doran was exposed firsthand to the worst the party has to offer. Being brought through some unpleasant experiences with them, he has since left the party and joined up with other people affected by their mischief, the League of Villains. The Party however, does not seem to have to care much at all about this. History Forming The Party The Party originally formed when the four original members, Blarg Deaff, Zander Taxe, Aisu Kurimu and Psych Diety met by complete coincidence. One day while Blarg was sleeping in the woods, Zander, who was on his own quest to get revenge on Rob Boss, attempted to steal from him as he slept. However, as he did so, Psych, entered the current time from a portal directly over Blarg. Psych landed on Blarg which woke him up, causing a commotion which attracted Aisu to the scene who was sleeping nearby. While the details of how the issue settled, the group eventually became The Party. Zander didn't actually change course as he was still on his way to kill Rob Boss, Blarg decided that was a good excuse to do some killing, Aisu tagged along to make sure Blarg didn't get out of hand, and Psych joined because he realized this group would be significant in accomplishing his mysterious goals. Aiding Harkenwold = Category:Party Member